Clothes Make the Man
by FuzzyVegies
Summary: [SLASH RxS for now] Tidus and Sora get into a fight, and now Sora's gotten himself into more trouble than he bargained for. Sora now has to come to terms with his feelings for Riku, and whether or not they are worth pursuing. CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!
1. Deal

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts (or else it wouldn't be rated E for everyone ^___~)

Warning:This fanfic is a slash, meaning male/male relationships, specifically, Riku/Sora. So if you are in any way offended by this, please don't read any further. If you choose to ignore this warning and end up hating this fic, then please don't flame about it because of the fact that it's a slash!!!! 

I just had to do cross-dressing or a slash, but now I get to do both! This is just a crazy lil' fanfic I came up with while trying to gather ideas for a new fanfic. It's strange, but that's nothing new to me, so hope you enjoy it!

Clothes Make the Man

Paradise. That word would've perfectly summed up Destiny Islands. A cool ocean breeze blowing in, waves crashing gently where the warm sandy beach met the salty ocean. The sun gave just the right amount of warmth, the kind you felt before the summer days got too harsh. The fact that the beach wasn't crammed with people just added to its serene beauty. 

A group of teens were sitting under a coconut tree, basking in the shade. The group consisted of three boys and a girl. 

"Ahh, this is the life. I love spring break," the first boy spoke up. He leaned against the tree, his spiky brown hair stayed put as a wind swept by. He closed his blue eyes. 

"Sora, you're so lazy. Everyday is like spring break for you," the girl teased. 

"She's right, you're so lazy," the second boy chimed in. He had messy blonde hair, but he didn't seem to care, or maybe he just intended for it to be that way.

"Tidus, don't think you're any better than him, because you aren't!" the last boy laughed. He looked older than the other two, and probably was. He had orange hair, arranged in a strange manner.

"I can't help it if I like relaxing, Kairi!" Sora pretended to be hurt.

"Aww, I'm sorry," Kairi pretended as well, playing along.

"You two make me sick, ya," Wakka, the orange haired boy, chuckled, "get a room."

"C'mon Wakka, don't be so mean, they make a cute couple," Tidus snickered.

"No we don't!" Sora's eyes opened wide as he objected such a preposterous thought.

Kairi giggled, sweeping a section of her crimson hair back. Being a couple was perfectly fine with her. Sora was so cute. Of course, Sora didn't need to know that. She had hidden her feelings from him for quite a while now. At one time Sora had liked her, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Hey, where's Riku?" Wakka said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"One a date, where else?" Sora said sarcastically.

"Mr.Popular sure has got it easy, ya?" Wakka smiled, he was a little jealous of Riku's charms and how he was able to get any girl he wanted, but Riku was still his friend. He was a good guy once you got to know him, and once you get past how conceited he could be sometimes.

"So, which one of his girlfriends is it?" Kairi joked. 

"How many girlfriends does he have?!" Tidus joined in.

"I lost count at 20," Sora wasn't actually making this up. Riku was known to have more than one girlfriend at a time. Of course, all of those girlfriends knew about the other girls, but none of them cared. As long as you had Riku, life was good.

"Well, I guess being 'dead sexy, smart, funny, and have a killer body' does that to you," Tidus was a tad jealous himself. He was pretty sexy, at least he thought so. How come all the girls flocked to Riku and not him?

All eyes were on Tidus. 

"Tidus, did you just say that Riku was 'dead sexy, smart, funny, and had a killer body'?" Sora stared. He didn't know Tidus was gay, and judging from the looks on the faces of the others, they didn't know either.

"Huh? No, that's not what I think. I'm just reciting what Selphie told me," Tidus blushed. He didn't think they'd take it that way. 

"Selphie?! When will the madness stop?" Kairi shook her head.

"Riku needs to settle down, ya? He's got all these girls after him, but I don't think he can choose. He needs to make up his mind, seeing 20 girls at the same time is not a good idea," Wakka sometimes wondered how Riku could keep up with 20 different girls. 

"Riku is too easy with his selection. He'd go out with anyone!" Tidus stood up and wiped the sand off his shorts.

"No he's not," Sora stood up too, trying to defend his best friend.

"C'mon admit it Sora, Riku would go out with anyone!" Tidus said it as if it made so much sense to him.

"What? No he wouldn't!" Sora crossed his arms, he could do this all day.

"Wanna bet?" There was a strange gleam in Tidus' eyes.

"You're on!" Sora said without thinking, something he didn't do much of.

"I know how we'll do this," Tidus whispered his plan to Sora.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" Sora backed away.

"Fine, then I win the bet," Tidus started to walk away, laughing to himself.

"Fine, let's do it, but no one better find out about this," Sora thought it over. He didn't like losing.

****

"Riku! Tidus is here!" Riku's mom yelled from downstairs. 

Riku was up in his room. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. The walls were painted blue, Riku's favorite color. He wasn't doing anything in particular at the moment, just laying on his bed thinking about nothing in particular.

"Hey Riku!" Tidus stepped through Riku's bedroom door and closed it behind him.

"Hey. You guys have fun without me yesterday?" Riku stayed in his position, head hanging off the side of the bed.

"We always do. How was your date?" Tidus seemed anxious.

"You came here just to ask me about that?" Riku seemed annoyed.

"Uh-oh! Looks like your date didn't go so well," Tidus nudged Riku.

"Shut up. The girl got pissed at me cause I got her name wrong. I mean, who gives a fuck if I call them Mandy instead of Marina?" Riku frowned. 

"I think I'd be kinda pissed if my date called me Tiffany instead of Tidus," Tidus laughed at his own joke.

"Whatever, she was kinda annoying anyway," Riku shrugged. No use fretting over a girlfriend or two.

"What types of girls do you go for anyway, Riku?" Tidus sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Girls. Geez, why do you wanna know? You interested in me or something?" Riku wasn't new to this type of attention. Both girls and boys loved him, but he didn't expect Tidus. 

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not," Tidus was beginning to get annoyed. Why did everyone keep thinking he was gay? Maybe that was why girls didn't flock to him?

"Yeah, so why you wanna know? I hope you're not trying to set me up or anything, cause I already have enough girls to deal with, not to mention some guys," Riku reminded Tidus.

"Not that either. There's this new girl on the island. She asked me if I could give her a tour of the island, but I was busy, so I told her that you'd take her," Tidus explained.

"What?! Tidus, that's not funny, man! I have better things to do you know?" Riku glared at Tidus.

"Like starring at your ceiling all day?" Tidus cocked an eyebrow.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Riku threw his arms up in surrender.

"She's right out there," Tidus pointed to a girl standing on the sidewalk.

"Well, I guess she's ok looking at least," Riku examined the girl. She was about his age, a little shorter than him. Long brunette hair, and attractive blue eyes. They reminded him of someone, but who? 

****

I hope you liked that. Please review! I would really appreciate it! Thank you very very much! Expect an update sometime in the next week, hopefully. That is, if I get enough good reviews. Mwahahahahahaha!


	2. Sunset

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts (or else it wouldn't be rated E for everyone ^___~)

Warning:This fanfic is a slash, meaning male/male relationships, specifically, Riku/Sora. So if you are in any way offended by this, please don't read any further. If you choose to ignore this warning and end up hating this fic, then please don't flame about it because of the fact that it's a slash!!!! 

I was originally going to update a week from now, but then I decided to do it yesterday...but then my comp crashed and it refused to turn on... As you can imagine, this pissed me off. I've been really busy w/ my other two fics and now I'm starting to write a FOURTH one...another Kingdom Hearts fic, but a darkfic and really very depressing and sad. Anyway, if you happen to be interested in Pirates of the Caribbean or Demon Diary, please take a look at my other fanfics. Thank you!

Clothes Make the Man

"C'mon Riku, you wouldn't wanna keep her waiting, now would you?" Tidus tapped his feet impatiently as Riku got off his bed.

"Actually, I don't really mind," Riku replied coldly. Tidus was really starting to get on his nerves. 

"You are going, right?" Tidus asked. 

"Whatever, I have nothing better to do. Plus, I think I'd rather spend the day with her than you, Tiffany," Riku teased. No one could stay mad at Tidus for long. 

"Hey!" Tidus objected.

"Yeah, yeah," Riku stood in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear. He finally picked a dark green muscle tee. 

"Looks like some one's trying to show off their muscles," Tidus chuckled. Typical.

"At least I have muscles," Riku countered, "now, I know you'd love to see me naked, but can you get out for a sec so I can change?"

"Oh, so now you want me to leave? I thought you were trying to show off," Tidus stayed put. 

"Geez Tidus, I didn't know you were that desperate," Riku ignored Tidus' presence and started stripping(A/N: I'm not sure if I should've used that word..) his clothes off. 

"Ahhh! Ok, I'll leave!" Tidus covered his eyes and ran for the door.

Meanwhile, outside, things weren't much better.

"What should I say? I'm so scared. Does my hair look ok?" the brunette was talking to herself nervously, pacing back and forth. She combed her hand through her shiny brown locks. It felt so foreign to her, who was in fact a him. 

"Sora, you ready?" Tidus was trying to control himself. He couldn't help it. It was just such a funny sight. Sora, cross dressing. He never thought he'd see the day. Tidus had borrowed Selphie's makeup, and after an hour, finally managed to make Sora look like a girl. Sora's hair was a different story. It managed to resist everything Tidus tried. No matter what, it stayed spiky and rigid. Finally, Tidus got fed up and asked his mom for help. Women were always better at things like that. But he had to admit, Sora made a good girl.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sora glared under his lashes, which were accented by the mascara he was wearing. Sora wondered how girls could put up with this. 

"Aww, too late to back out now!" Tidus snickered. This was too funny.

"This is so stupid. No way Riku will fall for this," Sora crossed his arms. Riku was a bit slow sometimes, but he wouldn't fall for this. Would he? Sora looked down at the dress he was wearing. _Hmm...I hate to admit it, but it's pretty convincing..._

Riku came out of his house looking like he owned the place, which was pretty much true. He was wearing the green muscle tee he had previously picked out and a pair of baggy pants. He strode up to Sora and cocked his head. He still had the weird feeling he somehow knew her. 

"Riku, it's rude to stare at people, even if they are really hot," Tidus nudged Riku. 

"Tidus, didn't you say you were gonna be busy?" Riku didn't really care for the answer, he just wanted Tidus to leave. He was annoying the shit out of him. Tidus had that affect on people.

"Huh, oh yeah," Tidus remembered his own lie and started walking away. He really wasn't busy. He was actually planning on following Sora and Riku.

"Man, you're lucky he was busy, or else you would've been praying to get off of this island," Riku smirked. He was never at a loss with words, and meeting new people was never awkward for him. 

"I'll bet," Sora laughed. _Wait, was that not girly enough? Ack, act girly! _Sora reminded himself and added a flirty giggle.

"His name is Tidus, try to avoid him if you can. I really don't know how he's managed to live so long. I always seem to have an urge to strangle him. You probably would too if you ever got to know him," Riku half-joked. The girl was weird, but kinda pretty when you got up close.

"Really? He seems like a nice person," Sora pretended to be surprised. He wanted to laugh, because he knew how ridiculous he sounded. He was trying to avoid talking too much. Faking a girl voice was not something he did often.

"Appearances are deceiving. By the way, I'm Riku," Riku held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sora took his hand and they shook. It felt strange shaking hands with Riku. Riku just didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be formal. At least he wasn't in front of Sora. He seemed so much politer and more gentlemanly in front of girls. 

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" Riku asked. Usually people tell other people their names after they introduced themselves. Weird.

"Oh, it's um...Hey, what's that?" Sora pointed to his right. Name? _That's right, I need a name. I can't just tell him my name is Sora._

"That? That's a tree," Riku looked at where Sora was pointing at. _Geez, where did she come from? She doesn't even know what a tree is?_

"Yeah, a tree. Can you give me a tour now?" Sora blushed. He wasn't exactly at his best when he was nervous. Right now, he just wanted to get this over with.

"Why not. Although I don't think there's much to see," Riku shrugged, "follow me."

Riku led Sora to the beach. It was starting to get dark. The sun was setting and the air was getting colder. The sunset reflected onto the water, a beautiful array of pink, purple, and shades of blue. 

"Wow," Sora was awestruck. He'd never really seen a sunset before, at least, he didn't really ever pay attention. Now he knew why Riku loved sitting by the poupu tree, staring out into the ocean. It was so serene and calming.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Riku sighed. He loved the sunset, the wild burst of color. _Man, if she's like any other girl I've met, I bet she'll ask me to show her the mall next._

"Beautiful," Sora echoed. It really was. 

"So, I didn't quite catch your name," Riku turned to face Sora.

****

FuzzyVegies: Yeah, now Sora's gotta think up a name for his alter ego. 

Sora: Do I have to?

FuzzyVegies: Yeah you do, cause I'm running out of ideas.

Sora: You lazy dork.

FuzzyVegies: And proud of it.

Sora: I can't think of anything.

FuzzyVegies: Ummm, maybe you readers can think of a name? Please? Review and tell me what his(her?) name should be...

Sora: Thanks for coming!

FuzzyVegies: Expect chapter 3 in a week or so.

Sora: Or a month. You're so L-A-Z-Y!

FuzzyVegies: Girly man.

Sora: -_-;;


	3. Yuna

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts (or else it wouldn't be rated E for everyone )

Warning:This fanfic is a slash, meaning male/male relationships, specifically, Riku/Sora. So if you are in any way offended by this, please don't read any further. If you choose to ignore this warning and end up hating this fic, then please don't flame about it because of the fact that it's a slash!

Oh boy. Please don't pelt me with vegetables. I know I haven't updated in almost a year. But look, at least I'm updating now, right? RIGHT! Is pelted with vegetables Meep. I'm soooo very very sorry. It's just that I started high school and things have been so very busy and hectic for me. But I have not forgotten this fic, and I plan on finishing it. Thank you everyone for giving me suggestions for names. I've been thinking hard about this, and I finally decided on one. I chose it purely for plot advancing purposes..as you may later on see. And I do plan on having another couple.. Tidus and someone maybe.. Don't know who, though. Now, without further ado, I present to you…

Clothes Make the Man

Sora looked away from the fading sunset, reluctantly looking to Riku. His heart raced, pounding against his chest. _What would Riku do if he found out.._, Sora's body stood frozen in fear and the tension was apparent on his face. Riku waited for an answer with a kind smile on his face. For just a moment, all the fear flooded away, and Riku looked so much more beautiful than the sunset.

"You still haven't told me your name," Riku repeated, prompting the girl before him.

"Y-Yuna," Sora stuttered. It was the first name he'd thought of, and just happened to be the name of his cousin.

"Yuna. It's a beautiful name," Riku shifted his view back to the horizon. No longer was the sun casting out arrays of light. A thin line of pale blue light was all that stretched across the horizon.

"Funny..how something so magnificent only lasts for an instant," Sora sighed as even the blue light began to fade. The sky was darkening, illuminated only by the glowing moon and stars.

"It comes back everyday. I never grow tired of it," Riku abandoned his spot and began walking back towards the town. His steps were slow, waiting for Sora to follow.

"I guess you're right," Sora pulled away and followed Riku. The light had now completely disappeared, and the sea and sky merged together in the far off darkness.

The two slowly walked back, an awkward silence between them. Riku was leading the way, but Sora wasn't following, more so walking a step behind.

"Thank you," Sora blushed. It was strange, pretending to be a girl.

"What for?" Riku paused, looking back at Sora.

"The sunset," Sora looked down and smoothed out his skirt, trying to hide his burning cheeks, "I've never much noticed it before."

"Since you're gonna be living here from now on, maybe we can go down and see it again some other time," Riku suggested. They were approaching town. The streetlights were lit, all perfectly in rows down the street.

"I don't know.." Sora replied quietly.

"Where do you live? I'll take you back," Riku's voice faltered for just a moment. His cool died away the second he realized that the girl had rejected his invitation.

"It's alright. Thanks again," Sora waved Riku goodbye and jogged away, leaving the dumbfounded Riku standing alone on the street.

"Maybe I'll see her again," Riku shrugged. Even when no one was around, he kept his calm exterior, refusing to show his emotions. To be rejected, the thought had never even passed through Riku's head before today. The girl didn't even seem interested in him. Dissapointed, Riku headed back to his house, a frown marring his face.

Huffing and Puffing from the desperate escape, Sora ran down his streets, almost missing his own house amidst his panic.

"So, how was your date?" Tidus cackled. He was sitting in front of Sora's door, a delirious grin glued on his face.

"Lot's of fun," Sora hissed. If looks could kill, Tidus would've already been pronounced dead.

"So, did he rape you yet?" Tidus said between bursts of laughter.

"TIDUS!" Sora gave him a not-so-friendly shove.

"Not even a kiss?" Tidus pursed his lips together, mocking Sora.

"Leave me alone Tidus. I won the bet, didn't I?" Sora sighed, having no intentions of starting a brawl.

"You did?" Tidus asked innocently.

"What the hell. What are you getting at?" Sora's annoyance went up a few bars.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe our little playboy asked you to watch the sunset with him again," Tidus gave a victorious grin.

"You..were spying on us!" Sora tried to control his rising anger. He was failing.

"Hey, I figured you'd lie to get out of it," Tidus scooted away from Sora, "so entertain me and keep this act up for a little while. Plus, I believe it was part of our deal?"

"Get a life, Tidus. Don't you think maybe there's something wrong with your head? Why the hell do you derive pleasure from this?" Sora walked past the stunned Tidus, and opened the front door.

"You're trying to back out now?" Tidus regained his composure and got up to leave.

"Tidus," Sora called to him just as Tidus started walking away.

"Yes?" Tidus turned around, and the door slammed in his face.

* * *

"I'm fucking serious, Sora," Riku fumed, "are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah..I am," Sora was pretending to ignore Riku. He had hoped that by being uninterested, Riku would give up and move on to another subject. Riku had come to his house and stormed up to his room an hour earlier, at 8 in the morning.

"That girl..she just flat out rejected me," Riku continued, not much caring if Sora actually was listening or not. He needed to let this all out, and the best way to do it was usually telling his best friend.

"Well, it happens," Sora shrugged, mentally pleading Riku to move away from the subject. It was making Sora uncomfortable.

"Not to me, it doesn't," Riku's tone was flared with anger, but Sora had known Riku long enough to see that he was disappointed as well.

"She's just one girl, you know every girl at school would give their kidneys just to talk to you," Sora attempted to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah, I know. There's something weird about this girl though. Yuna. You know anyone with that name?" Riku asked with genuine interest.

"You asked me that already," Sora swiveled around in his chair, trying to make his boredom more apparent than it already was.

"And you said?" Riku frowned. _Why the hell is he being such a jerk?_

"I said I didn't know anyone named Yuna," Sora lied, "she just moved here, so why would I know her anyway?"

"She seems kinda famliar," Riku closed his eyes, trying to recall what Yuna had looked like.

"Geez, let it go, Riku," Sora couldn't take it anymore. He had been listening to Riku complain for more than an hour. He propped himself up, opened his closet door, and grabbed a random outfit.

"What's with you? Why're you acting all bitchy today?" Riku stood up as well, and stared at Sora with a hurt expression.

"You come stomping up to my room at 8 in the morning, when you know that I don't get up until noon. Then, you make me sit through an hour of your little sob story," Sora left for the bathroom before Riku could throw in a comeback.

Stunned and feeling a bit awkward, Riku stood in the middle of Sora's bedroom, still processing what Sora had just said so harshly. It was so unlike his friend, to act this way towards him, even if it was justified.

A few minutes later, Sora reentered his room, dressed in his usual manner. His hair was now smooth and polished, not a single strand misplaced.

"Sorry about that. I'm an arrogant bastard, I know," Riku extended a hand and rubbed Sora's hair lovingly.

"Hey, what! I never forgave you," Sora's squirmed under Riku's hold.

"C'mon Sora, let's kiss and make up," Riku joked, laughing at Sora's reluctance. It had always been this way between them.

"Wouldn't that be like cheating on your 20 girlfriends?" Sora finally gave in and joined in on the humorous mood.

"What's 20 girlfriends compared to you?" Riku slung his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Shut up, Riku. I forgave you already," Sora had run out of things to say. Actually, he really didn't like where this was all going. The way Riku had acted with him never much bothered him, but now Sora had become more aware of it. It made him feel strange.

"Alright. Thanks for listening to me, really appreciate it. I gotta head home though, my mom's got this huge ass list of chores she wants me to do," Riku left the room, closing the door lightly behind him. Sora could hear Riku bid his parents goodbye, then a thud as the front door closed.

Sora waited for someone to pick up the ceaselessly ringing phone. Each ring pounded into his head, adding to the headache he got from Riku's endless ranting. Finally, he had enough, and picked up the phone himself.

"Hello?" Sora said wearily, hoping that the person at the other end would keep it short.

"Hey, guess who?" a voice replied.

"Yeah, I'm kinda busy right now. Keep it short, okay?" Sora rolled his eyes. It was Riku. _If it's about 'Yuna', I'm just gonna hang up._

"Don't wanna talk to me, huh?" Riku faked a few sobs.

"Seriously, I'm busy," Sora lied again.

"Okay, fine. I know you don't wanna hear anymore about Yuna-" Riku started.

"Good bye!" Sora's voice was nothing but aggravation.

"Sora! Tidus called me and said that she wanted to see me again," Riku said in one hurried breath.

"WHAT!" Sora almost dropped the phone.

"Why are you so surprised?" Riku wondered why his friend wasn't happy for him.

"No. Nothing. I gotta go," Sora didn't say goodbye, and didn't wait for one either, hanging up the phone with one loud motion.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go to Tidus' house," Sora rushed out the house and ran onto the streets.

* * *

Next update will be hopefully next week. But no sooner than that, unless I get some nice reviews maybe.. I hope you liked that chapter. I know things aren't very interesting so far, but I like to get everything established before we go on to the juicier parts. I like to have a plot, is what I'm saying. But the next chapter, I'm going to try to add some nice parts in. A treat for waiting so patiently for me to update. See you all later! 


	4. White Lies

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own your soul X3

Warning:This fanfic is a slash, meaning male/male relationships, specifically, Riku/Sora. So if you are in any way offended by this, please don't read any further. If you choose to ignore this warning and end up hating this fic, then please don't flame about it because of the fact that it's a slash!

First off, I'd like to thank everyone..individually!

**Johnny-Depp-Luv:** Sorry for the long wait o.o;; Thanks for not abandoning this fic and reviewing!

**Giddyupgal:** I'll need all the luck I can get

**Shounen-ai no Senshi: **Hehe thank you.

**PrettyPetalz65:** Magnificent? Blush Why, thank you very much!

**Tries-to-be-special:** Sorry! I shall never leave for that long again!

**Reina-183:** Thank you, glad you like it!

**Mot:** Thank you! Glad you like it, here's the update!

**Skaddicted:** I love crossdressing Sora as well He makes a good girl.

**Brit:** Dunno. Riku is quite slow XD

**sapphirexkat2:** I agree, a year is very long. But, no one will have to wait that long again.

**Praetor:** Thanks!

**Gehkiie:** Actually..that'd be kinda interesting XD

**Lili-Sama:** Sexy? Reaaally? I'm flattered 3

**Evil Chibi Kitten:** Thank you! Here's the update.

**Piggiesofdoom:** Holy crap, your penname is awesome Thank you for being understanding.

**Brit:** Oh..so that's what that smell is…

**Greyspark:** Pokes Blaze Insanity nod

**Hazza123:** I'm gonna update..NOW!

Thanks again, to my wonderful reviewers! Hands everyone cookies

Sorry once again for the untimely update. I'm just…a little too busy. School's not been treating me too well.

Anyway, what you've all been waiting for, Chapter 4:

Clothes Make the Man

"You fucking little perve!" Sora stared Tidus down with a deathly glare. Although, Tidus wasn't exactly faltering, barring a wide grin of satisfaction.

"Hey, honor our deal like a man," Tidus replied, becoming a little uneasy. Sora had cornered him in his room and was only a few inches away from pummeling him.

"Don't think I can really do that when my best friend thinks I'm a girl," Sora held his fist by his side, forcing it not to fly crashing into Tidus, "what the hell do you want?"

"Want? It's just fun watching you two," Tidus shrugged.

"I'm not doing this anymore. I can't take it," Sora stepped back, giving Tidus back his personal space.

"Maybe he's in love or something," Tidus mused.

"Who?" Sora knew exactly whom Tidus was referring to.

"Or maybe he's just hung up on the fact that someone refused a piece of his holy flesh. Serves that self absorbed bastard right," Tidus waved his hand nonchalantly. It was nice seeing Riku not get his way, for once.

"Good for you. I'm glad that you're getting in touch with your sadistic side. But it's over now. You've had your fun," Sora turned to leave.

"Wonder how Riku would take being stood up," Tidus chuckled deviously as Sora slammed the door.

* * *

"Pick up…" Sora tapped his fingers incessantly. _I hope he realizes how lucky he is that I'm doing this for him. _

"Yeah?" someone picked up the phone. The voice was so painfully detached.

"Hey," Sora breathed. Riku's voice was always so relaxing.

"Sora? I was just gonna call you," Riku's tone changed suddenly to light and airy.

"When's your date?" Sora sighed. If he was to do this, he didn't need to drag it out for longer than needed.

"So you're interested now?" Riku teased.

"Yeah," Sora feigned excitement, "Yuna sounds interesting."

"Eight O'clock. She's meeting me at my house. You can come by, tell me if you think she's hot," Riku half-joked. He and Sora had different tastes.

"Can't. I'm gonna be busy all night," Sora lied, again. How many times had he lied to Riku now? _More like how many times have I told him the truth?_

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Riku sounded just slightly disappointed, but not noticeably.

"Yeah," Sora hung up. Their conversations were getting so awkward…or maybe it was just him.

* * *

"You're absolutely stunning," Riku added a cheesy wink for effect.

"Is that a habit?" Sora replied dryly. The dress wasn't doing much for his mood.

"Is what a habit?" Riku closed the door and walked onto the street.

"Lying," Sora looked away. He was one to talk. He was planning to 'break up' with Riku today. Getting bitchy would likely make Riku more accepting to the rejection.

"I wasn't lying," Riku blinked dumbly. Usually girls took compliments a little better than Yuna had.

Sora's hair was flattened down, a two hour long process involving various chemicals and irons. He could have passed as the actual Yuna, if not for the lack of chest.

"Where are we going?" Sora ignored Riku's confused gaze. The strapless dress was taking most of his effort to keep on. Without a chest, every movement slung it down just a slight bit.

"Well, since you're new here, and since I didn't give you a proper tour, I thought we could first take a nice stroll around town," Riku offered his arm to Yuna.

"I'm starving," Sora stated blankly.

"Alright. We'll go eat first then," Riku tried to hide his disappointment. _She's acting different…or maybe I just didn't notice it last time…?_

"Sure," Sora had wanted to snap back with an offending comment, but something was holding him back. Riku was gazing at him with hypnotic eyes. He was smiling, but Sora knew him well enough to know how fake that smile was.

"Sorry about last time. If I came off as a bit…" Riku looked to his date to finish his sentence.

"Self-centered? Arrogant? Blind?" Sora snapped. As soon as he had caught a glimpse of Riku's face, he began regretting what he had just almost spat at Riku. _What am I talking about? Is this how I feel about him?_

"Blind?" Riku had heard the first two criticisms countless times, but the third one was new.

"Riku, why are you wasting your time? If you're looking for sex, you're not going to find it here," Sora dragged out the words reluctantly. He knew his friend well enough to know why he dated girls. Riku wasn't capable of love.

Riku was quiet for a minute, "What makes you think I want sex?" He couldn't exactly say that Yuna was wrong.

"I…" Sora fumbled for something to say, "Tidus told me. I'm like those other girls."

"Oh man," Riku combed his hair nervously, "Whatever Tidus said about me, it's probably all right. But you're right. You're not like other girls. If you were, we'd probably already be in my room going at it right about now."

"So why are you wasting your time?" Sora asked again.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I can't get you out of my head," Riku stepped closer. The sky was fading into monochrome, and it had begun drizzling.

"Don't do this to me," Sora whispered, his words were lost in the downpour. He looked up at those intense aqua eyes, comforting yet somehow piercing at the same time. Was it possible? _Am I in love with him?_ Sora squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the rain gently caress his face. _Haven't I always been in love with him?_

"We'd better get out of the rain," Riku pulled Yuna close, shielding her.

Sora didn't protest, allowing Riku to put his arms around his waist. _This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this._ Sora placed his head gingerly against Riku's chest, his shirt was saturated and dripping with rainwater. _Stop it. _Sora could hear the slow pounding of Riku's heart, and the rapid pounding his own against his chest. Sora looked up, and a burning desire took over. He reached up, pressing his lips against Riku's. Riku pulled back, stunned.

"Sorry," Sora could feel his cheeks flaring crimson. _Fucking hormones…_

"For what?" Riku pulled Yuna in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sora relaxed, letting Riku lead. He closed his eyes as Riku nipped gently at his bottom lip. He parted his lips in bliss, and found Riku's tongue entering his mouth, his own fighting back hungrily. _I can't breathe._ Sora's eyelids fluttered, his heart threatened to burst.

Sora finally pulled back, panting for air. He hadn't even realized before that Riku's hand was on his ass.

"I'll walk you home?" Riku planted another kiss on Yuna's lips.

"No," Sora pushed Riku away and turned to leave. _Sorry Riku, Yuna's gone for good. _

"When can I see you again then?" Riku squinted. The sun had set, and all he could now see were dark shapes against the darker sky.

No reply came. The shapes had all stopped moving, and the rain was still pounding down, refusing to stop.

* * *

Holy fuck that was short. And not as good as I wanted to be. I'm not exactly in a writing mood right now. My Government AP exam is tomorrow and I'm basically failing all the practice tests. Anyway, I hope this will sustain you for the time being. I plan on releasing the 5th chapter sometime this month. Or next month, depending on how much homework and how many reviews I get(If I get up to 80 reviews I'll update the day after xD). Thank you for reading and see ya next time! 


	5. Caged Bird

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own your soul X3

Warning:This fanfic is a slash, meaning male/male relationships, specifically, Riku/Sora. So if you are in any way offended by this, please don't read any further. If you choose to ignore this warning and end up hating this fic, then please don't flame about it because of the fact that it's a slash!

I'll thank everyone personally for the reviews next time. Hands out permanent markers I can't bake cookies, so you all get markers as thanks for reviewing!

I'd like to introduce to you; my muse, Maro-Chan!

Maro: Maro-**Kun**, dip shit.

Fuzz: Awww, isn't he cute?

Maro: Damn right. Now let's get on with the fic.

Fuzz: Maro's feeling angsty, so I guess we'll just hafta torture Sora for a while.

Maro: Hahaha…time for some S&M.

Fuzz: Oh, you're such a bad little muse. And that's not what I meant…

* * *

Sora stared at the blank ceiling, save for a few minor stains, atop his relatively empty bed. Blankets had been removed weeks prior, due to the rising temperature and rising cost of running the AC. The lights were dimmed to the point that the objects in his room were only slightly recognizable in their familiarity. Had he been younger, the objects would have animated themselves and produced illusions of beasts and monsters. But no beast could have shaken Sora from his current preoccupation.

Guilt, shame, and bliss each took their posts at keeping him awake. What had happened just a few hours ago seemed like a reoccurring nightmare. _Or a fading dream._ Sora shifted slightly, so he that he was no longer facing the silent ceiling, and instead looking out the window.

"I can't be in love with Riku," Sora stated. Although, it was less of a statement than it was an order. He wouldn't allow himself to love his best friend.

"Why don't I ever remember feeling like this before?" Sora clasped his hands above his head and laid thinking. Although puberty had already passed, his frame was still boyish, though longer and leaner. His slender body was glistening slightly with sweat. The fact that he was stripped down to just his boxers didn't seem to cool him down.

"Feeling like what?"

_Crack._ Sora's neck protested as he twisted to the direction of the voice. Even in the dark, Sora could feel the presence of someone else in his room. Someone he had seen, and thought of, enough for one day.

"Damn, it's dark in here. What're you doing anyway?" a dark figure approached him. It dodged a chair quite skillfully, and finally settled itself on the bed next to him.

"I was trying to sleep," Sora snapped, hoping Riku wouldn't try to turn on the lights, "why are you here anyway? Are my parents still up? Wait…you didn't break in, did you?"

"Even you would've noticed if I broke in," Riku's tone was mocking, "your parents let me in. It's only ten."

"Okay, so what do you want?" Sora caught himself before he used his Yuna voice.

"You're acting weird," Riku's arm reached over Sora, his body almost against Sora's bare chest.

"Wait, what are you doing!" Sora didn't move, his body seemed to go numb all at once. The warmth of Riku's body against his tensed up his entire body.

"Hey, chill," Riku reached over Sora and twisted the knob, and immediately the lamp flared on, filling the room with a hazy yellow. He remained positioned over Sora, looking him over with an odd grin.

"What!" Sora squirmed. Having Riku so close again…and that strange grin…

"Nothing," the grin spread wider across Riku's face, "you look like a greased pig or something."

"Dammit, turn the lights off!" Sora glared at Riku. The sudden brightness had probably caused him long-term nerve damage. Plus, he couldn't think of a better comeback to the "greased pig" comment.

"Your hair. It looks good that way," Riku finally rolled off of Sora, plopping down next to the boy instead.

"My hair's always like this," Sora muttered dryly. _Wait…_ Sora's hand shot up to feel his brown locks, still drenched from the earlier rendezvous. His hazel mane was parted slightly to the left and draped around his face in different lengths. _Riku, how dense are you! How the hell can you not recognize me?_

"And you smell nice too. What is that? A new cologne?" Riku closed his eyes and rolled over to his side, facing Sora.

"I don't wear cologne," Sora frowned. _Actually it's perfume…_

Riku was silent, his face was peaceful and beautifully angelic. Low raspy breaths escaped from his lips, slightly open and turned upwards in a grin. His chest heaved up and down in a slow pounding rhythm. Sora looked at him longingly, hypnotized by the every detail of his face. He ran the back of his hand against Riku's soft cheeks, and then quickly drew the hand back, hoping Riku wouldn't wake.

Sora forced himself to look away, _I wish he'd stay here next to me…._

"When I was younger, my mom used to tell me stories before bed," Sora spoke softly, "like this one story about a bird. In the story, there was a king, who loved collecting exotic animals for his menagerie. So one day, a servant brings him a cage. And inside, there's the most beautiful bird he'd ever seen. Its feathers glimmered under the sun, as well as the moon. And its song could put men to tears. At first, the king prized the bird for exactly that, a bird. But soon, he began to love the bird as a companion, and took it everywhere. But, the bird was not meant to be caged, and rotted away little by little each day. Soon, its feathers lost their shine, and its voice died away. The king became frustrated at first, but then realized what he had to do-"

Sora's heart almost stopped as Riku rolled himself closer to him. Riku's arm slipped innocently around Sora's waist, and he began snoring softly once more.

"He released the bird. My mom always thought that it was because the king had loved the bird so much, that he didn't want the bird to suffer. He wanted the bird to have its freedom. She said that, he gave up the chance to ever see the bird again, so that it would live."

Riku was still silent, the words too soft to penetrate sleep.

"I always thought that it was because the king was selfish, and didn't want to have to see the bird suffer. I mean…the bird would've died either way. But, what my mom said, I guess it makes more sense."

A bead of sweat dripped from Sora's forehead. He could feel Riku's body heat adding to the already oven-like room. But yet, this wasn't a chance Sora would pass up. He leaned closer to Riku, his head resting on Riku's chest. Closing his eyes, he had two thoughts before he fell asleep.

_I hope my parents don't find us like this_.

_I wouldn't have released the bird…_

* * *

"Good morning."

Sora felt a light tap on the back of his head. It was still hot, hotter than last night in fact. Heat waves were practically smacking into his face. Sora's first reaction was to dig his face deeper into hit pillow. _That's…not a pillow._

"Oh fuck!" Sora pulled back and tumbled off the bed, landing headfirst on the hardwood floor. The sudden collision with the floor relieved some of the shock from finding Riku on his bed. But it did nothing for his throbbing headache.

"Even I took it better than you did," Riku laughed, at the expense of the brunette, "I woke up a few hours ago. It was still pretty dark, so I figured I'd let you sleep. And…I mean, you were having a pretty good time, too."

Sora's mind automatically strayed to the worst possible case. He scanned his sheets, searching for darkened spots.

"That's not what I meant," Riku cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh," Sora's face flushed bright pink, "then what?"

"Let's just say, that, your hands like to wander," Riku lifted himself from the bed and ran a hand through his silvery mane.

"Wh-what?" Sora's expression turned to dumbfounded, then to panic, "What did I do?"

"Hmm…" Riku held his hand to his chin in concentration, "When I woke up, you were on top of me. I remember cause I couldn't breathe. After I got you off of me, you grabbed my ass. After you let go, you wrapped your legs around me. Then you just kinda rolled away for a while. No wait, that was after your hand strayed dangerously close to my crotch."

"You should've woken me up," Sora looked down in embarrassment. His face was now completely beet red and burning. _And he makes it sound like nothing._

"Why? It was kinda cute actually. Turned me on a little, even," Riku's voice was completely serious. He sat down quietly next to the sulking brunette, "Cheer up, Sora."

"You're telling me to cheer up!" Sora's eyes remained fixed on the floor, "And stop doing that."

"What're you talking about?" Riku frowned, a bit annoyed.

"Teasing me. It gets on my nerves. If I was feeling you up, then you should've woken me up. And since you didn't, you shouldn't be telling me about it," Sora was trying hard not to start yelling. _Why is it that Riku always sounds more mature than me?_

"First of all, I didn't know it'd upset you. And second, you're the one who asked me about it," Riku laid an apologetic hand on Sora's shoulder.

"'Sorry' would've been fine," Sora brushed Riku's hand off, and gave him a cold glare.

"Why the hell are you making this such a big deal?" Riku withdrew his rejected hand, and returned the glare.

Sora opened his mouth to reply.

"Sora, phone call!" his mother cut him off before he could begin.

"Okay mom!" Sora sighed, he was relieved that he didn't have to continue the argument with Riku.

Sora grabbed his cordless phone off of the charger and held it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Sora?" A somewhat familiar female voice replied from the other end.

"Yes?" Sora turned to look at Riku, who was listening intently to the conversation.

"Wow, I haven't talked to you in, like, forever. How've you been?" the voice was rather soft, but definitely not sophisticated.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess," Sora spoke reluctantly. He didn't really want to venture a guess as to who was on the other end.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the woman sounded genuinely disappointed.

"No, it's just that your voice…I mean, you sound familiar," Sora hoped it wasn't someone important.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. It's Yuna!" the voice gave a little chuckle.

"Oh," Sora shrugged. Yuna was probably the last person he would've guessed. They were cousins, but they were never that close. It was probably because of the age difference, "how've you been?"

"Hmm…not much really. It's been absolutely dull, actually. I mean, I have my job…you know, as a singer and everything, but, it's getting boring," Yuna sighed, "Getting bored of fame, is there really such a thing? So, anyway, since I'm taking a break, I thought I'd come down and visit you."

"Why?" Sora frowned. Would Riku suspect anything if Yuna visited?

"Well, why not?" Yuna giggled.

"You've been here before. It's boring. You can go anywhere you want with the money you're making, so coming here is just a waste of time," Sora reasoned.

"No, you're missing the point here, Sora. The less populated my vacation spot, the more relaxed I'll be. And plus, I want to spend some more time with you, Sora," Yuna gave a mischievous laugh, "and anyway, I'm already on the plane. Tell your mom I'll be here in a few hours."

"A few hours?" Sora almost dropped the phone.

"That's right. Bye now!" Yuna hung up before Sora could protest anymore.

"Sora, who was it?" Sora's mother called from the kitchen.

"She's coming over in a few hours," Sora placed the phone back atop the charger.

"Who's coming?"

Sora wondered if it was possible to yell without having Riku hear him, "Yuna!"

"Yuna? You know her?" that suddenly snagged Riku's interest.

"No, not the Yuna you know," Sora tried to avoid Riku's curious stare.

"But you told me you didn't know any other Yunas," Riku frowned in confusion.

"It slipped my mind," Sora replied quickly.

"Fair enough. So, who's this girl?" Riku relaxed his gaze and looked out the open window. The sidewalks were empty, probably because they would be better used for cooking eggs in this weather.

"My cousin," Sora shrugged, wondering when Riku would go home.

"Is she hot?"

* * *

This is going so slowly. But, fortunately, summer is here, and I have SO much more free time. Which means, more updates, and at shorter intervals! I'm hoping to be able to update once a week or so. I want to have at least 20 chapters for this fic Originally, I had this chapter end where they fell asleep, but that was way too short, so I added some more. Dammit, we need some more making out… I guess it's just because it takes me some time to get my fic set up and stuff…

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R! I love getting feedback/ideas/suggestions.


End file.
